the wedding
by hippychick1212
Summary: harry and ginnys wedding as i see it rating for implications one shot


A/N I know I should work on my other story but it will not upload aghhhhh

Any hoo

Disclaimer idol not own Harry potter.

Ginny pov

I CANNOT believe that today I Ginevra Molly Weasely will marry HARRY POTTER, MR CHOSEN ONE, and THE BOY WHO LIVED. When you read that on its OWN sure, it sounds superficial but honest to goodness I do love him. Love it is a funny word and it is thrown around an awful lot but I know in my heart and in my soul I could never love any one the way I love Harry. I love Harry like Hermione loves Ron like flowers love sunshine like pancakes love syrup. I need him like I need air like I need my heart beating. He really is my one true love.

Today at the reception, we plan to tell everyone of my pregnancy. I mean come on if mum and dad disapprove it will be hypocritical because Bill was born 6 months after mum and dad got married I mean do the maths and I know Ron is going to get mad at Harry for "deflowering" his little sister and all but he is going to have to deal with it.

Hermione and fleur will be here shortly to do my hair makeup and help me into my dress (it really is a three person job no kidding) while I wait for them I will take a shower. As the hot water works out the kinks in my back I hear, the girls arrive. Mum tells them to wait in my bedroom until I get out of the shower. I shut off the water put on my new lacy underwear (oh yeah they are for tonight) and stick my bathrobe around me to go into my bedroom. Hermione and fleur are sitting on my bed talking about how cute Victoire looks in her flower girl dress and how handsome Teddy is in his little tux.

Everyone is wearing muggle dresses and suits we wore them at Hermione's wedding and they looked fabulous. The colour scheme is red white and black. Hermione and fleur (the bridesmaids) will have red floor length dresses with an empire waist and black sash. Their bouquets will be white and black (you do not know how long and hard I searched for those) roses. Victoire will have a shorter red princess dress with a sash at her waist and fleur will do her hair in a long French plait.

My own dress is empire lined with a slinky satin skirt that flows into a three-foot train (here's where it gets tricky) and the back of it has to be laced up like a corset that's where Hermione and fleur come in. it took us a good hour just to get ME ready then I helped Hermione and fleur. My hair is in floating fiery red ringlets down my back. Hermione and fleur have their hair similar to Victoire's except they have a few loose curls framing their faces. Just as we finish our make up (natural barely there) dad knocks telling us we need to get downstairs. Mione and Fleur leave the room first and walk down the stairs to the backyard where there is a marquee (like Fleurs ok I admit my wedding is an awful lot like that of my sisters in law so sue me). I look at dad and his eyes were all red and make me feel upset too (but that could just be the pregnancy hormones) on the way down stairs he starts "gin bug I'm loosing you today but I always wasn't you to remember one thing no matter how much harry loves you and I have seen the amount of love in his eyes when he looks at you so I cant promise I love you more the only thing I can promise with every fibre of my magical being is I loved you first. Ok" I am deffo crying at this point but I have to say one thing but even before I have it said I know it not enough " I love you to daddy" he pulls me into big hug the type I used to get when I scraped my knee or when Fred and george were picking on me the typr that makes any hurt go away.

As we walk in to the back garden music starts and Victoire and Teddy walk up the aisle holding hands (teddy is the ring bearer) Vic scattering rose petals here and there. Mione and fleur go after that with their escorts Charlie and bill (ron already at the alter being harrys best man). All I can do is pray to merlin I wont fall, but the second I see harry all conscious thought leaves my head I can barely remember that I am on my fathers arm. The breath is knocked out of me as I see him the black tux in great contrast to his pale skin.

We reach the alter and the minister asks "who gives this woman?" dads voice is shaky and hoarse as he says "her mother and myself give our beautiful daughter" and then dad places my hand inside harry. No sooner am I in place then the minister begins "dearly beloved we are gathered he today to witness the bonding of Ginevra and harry I am so happy I don't even bother telling him to call me ginny after a while he speaks directly to the audience "does anyone have a reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peac?" my heart jumps a mile out of my throat when a man that resembles a walrus enters the marquee and says "I object that poor girl shouldnot have to marry that freak"

Harry (my hero) says "uncle Vernon please take a seat and shut your mouth or take your opinions elsewhere" the great blubbering walrus sits down to the left of hagrid in his unpleasant hairy suit. Then the minister continues and says "ginny repeat after me: I ginny take you harry to be my husband my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I repeated the beautiful yet meaningful vows.

Then he turned to harry "repeat after me :I, harry take you Ginny, to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." the words sounded so much better as they came from harrys you ginny agree to these vows "I do" and harry do you agree to these vows " I do" the minister raised his wand "I know declare you bonded for life you may kiss the bride" and as harrys lips swooped down to capture mine I knew this would be the first of many many happy moments.


End file.
